


All relationships need puppies

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Destiel in the background, Gabriel is a sweetie, M/M, Mention of the Cage, Puppies, Sam is asexual, mention of asmodeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Sam needs an escape, Gabriel offers one that includes soft fur and some heartfelt revelations. Because Puppies solve everything.





	All relationships need puppies

Sam was more uncomfortable that he’d ever been in his life right now. For as nice as the Bunker was it did very little to stop the sounds of very vigorous, vocal sex. Unlike Dean he’d never found interest in it. Sex, was something of a mechanical thing to him. Yeah, getting off felt all right, but it wasn’t necessary. Jess, had been understanding. She’d never gotten upset if he said no. 

Ruby, had made him do things he’d never imagined he’d do. Never wanted to do. Sometimes he found it haunting. 

Lucifer. The less he thought about the devil himself the better.

Gabriel though, there had been something. Not sexual. Just, something about the archangel that had been intriguing to him. And now, all he apparently had of him was a ridiculous porno that had been sent to him after the archangel had supposedly died. He watched it out of confusion, and then shoved it away for ages in a corner of his things. He’d never understood why Gabriel had left him a porno of all things. 

The Archangel had been beautiful. Had been fascinating in his ways, the way he played his tricks, the way he manipulated. There was a spark in his personality, in the glitter of his honey gold eyes that Sam had liked. Sometimes he found himself frowning at the DVD now stashed in a corner of his room at the Bunker. Like now. Wondering what it would be like to be one of the women in the video. With Gabriel’s full attention, touching him. Would he enjoy it then? He didn’t think so. The thought of those pretty hands on his skin didn’t even make him want anything. 

He sighed as he stretched out on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He twisted to grab for a pair of noise canceling headphones. He didn’t begrudge Dean, they’d died nearly enough times that… whatever. It didn’t mean he wanted to hear it.

The headphones settled familiarly into place and he sighed as he turned on some music. Immediately he was allowed to sink into his own thoughts. Thoughts of, Gabriel, having something, a relationship with him. Was it so strange that he could see himself having dinner with the long gone Angel? Sharing their days, if they were normal people with normal lives. Maybe exchanging a kiss or two? He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Gabriel. He’d play with the archangel’s hair, they’d watch movies. They’d go to bed and hold each other close. He knew he was strange. He’d never understand the need for more physical intimacy than that.

Gabriel had been a safe thought. Someone he could, imagine what would never be with because, he’d been dead.  
Except he wasn’t. Only hours ago Gabriel had been in the bunker with them, had defended them. No, him. That was a strange thought. Then the Angel had left. Even when they’d tried to get him to stay, even with everything the could offer him Gabriel had left. Sam took a slow breath. They’d done the right thing, letting him go. If free will was their driving force then making him stay, even, even for a good reason like going after mom and Jack? It wasn’t good enough. It was a total violation of free will. He absolutely understood why the archangel hadn’t wanted to stay, but he wished he had. He truly couldn’t help wishing that. 

He wasn’t really listening to the music, so passing time meant nothing and he quietly sank into his thoughts. He didn’t realize he was no longer alone until the bed shifted under a new weight. His eyes snapped open and he sat up swiftly, grabbing for his gun. A hand on his wrist stopped him and he focused on the man before him. The very bright eyes he’d been thinking about looking at him contemplatively.

Sam found himself holding still as Gabriel’s other hand moved to tug the headphones off, blissful quiet hit his ears even as he found himself straining to hear the Archangel breath. There was a soft shift of fabric as Gabriel leaned towards him. “…..Let’s get out of here Samsquatch. I think they’re going to start round two in a minute.”

“Oh hell, please.” Sam agreed quietly and he startled as he found himself suddenly not in the bunker any more. Cas hadn’t been able to do that, but, apparently the warding wasn’t strong enough to stop Gabriel. He gaped a little as he found himself sitting on a park bench. 

“Sorry, it’s…not that far.” Gabriel admitted. “And I hadn’t let you stand up so….”

“It’s…It’s fine.” Sam shifted. “But you could have let me put on my shoes….”

“You don’t need them!” Gabriel said, there was a glint of excitement in his eyes. “I’m going to take you somewhere you’re going to love. Okay?” He promised now and bounced on his toes just for a moment. Sam just let his eyebrow go up slowly now. Where could Gabriel possibly want to take him that didn’t require shoes? “Stand up and wiggle your toes in the grass” The archangel said to him now with amusement clear in his expression.

Sam snorted and then moved to stand up slowly, his toes wiggled slowly and he hummed, the grace was thick and plush under his toes. He sighed quietly now. “Hm, So where are you taking me?”

“You’ll find out. Ready?” Gabriel asked as he stepped closer now and took his hand gently, squeezing it. Sam couldn’t stop the curiosity in his face. He didn’t get this at all, but he could trust Gabriel, he was fairly sure. The Archangel had no reason to trick him in this.

“Fine.” He murmured and then he grunted and found himself in another place quickly, a room, with…. Sam looked around quickly and gasped softly, little soft looking puppies were not far from him, some of them awake, some of them grunting little soft sleepy grunts. He swallowed and slowly moved to kneel down and reach out with a soft hand. A puppy yawned before him, all huge and with a soft looking pink tongue. “Hey little guy.” He whispered now and then puppy blinked at him and then wiggled around to nose at his fingers. He grinned and let himself sit properly next to the basket. First the one sleepy pup, then another wiggled around to climb into his lap. If he was honest, he was in heaven, sort of. Not in the literal sense, but god the soft little whines and grunts and the fur, and he lay down slowly and let the puppies crawl on him, not aware of how two pair of bright eyes watched him. He wasn’t even sure how long he was like this before he realized that Gabriel had settled down next to him, had one of the smaller puppies in his lap and was scratching it’s ears gently now.

“There, you look happy.” Gabriel murmured quietly now. “That’s what I wanted to see.”

Sam flushed softly now and blinked up at him. He shifted a puppy gently but then sighed, not eager to try to sit up, or do anything to disturb the little ones scattered over him. Someone was wiggling next to his side and grunting. He gently reached down with a hand that seemed to engulf the puppy and it settled some, licking his palm. “Thank you.” He said quietly now. “I…Sometimes I just need away from Them. I’m glad they’ve….broken down that weird UST situation they had but….”

“There a reason you don’t just go out and find company yourself?” Gabriel asked curiously and then he blinked at how Sam’s cheeks colored some. The younger Winchester not looking at him, instead studying a puppy that he could see. 

“I don’t want that sort of company.” Sam said quietly now. “I….I like this… Hanging out? Cuddling?” He shifted a little as a Puppy stepped on his bladder and sighed. He shifted to adjust the puppy some, less pressure was always good. He slowly looked at Gabriel. “Sex…..isn’t really my thing.”Gabriel looked quietly thoughtful and then he hummed soflty and lifted the puppy in his hands to kiss it’s head. “So what is your thing?”

“….Domestic stuff? Maybe kisses on cheeks? Cuddles, I so love to snuggle.” Sam admitted and then he blushed softly now and then he sighed and he adjusted the puppies again, some of them were wiggling off of him with little soft grunts. “I mean, I’ve had sex, I just…”

“You aren’t looking for that when you seek a partner, and could do without it?” Gabriel asked curiously now. It intrigued him. He’d spent thousands of years on earth, he’d probably had just about any sort of sex you could imagine, but the idea that you wouldn’t want it. Would, be happy to just be with another person was new. Not unheard of, but, new. Gabriel had always felt the need to have a sexual element in his relationships. After Asmodeus though…. “Do you like kissing?”

“Not like… all on making out, but yeah, Kissing is okay.” Sam smiled quietly at the question and then was surprised as he realized that Gabriel was leaning over him. The puppy still gently cradled against his chest. “Gabe?” He swallowed a little.

“Relax….I just….” Gabriel took a breath and then he leaned in and very gently kissed Sam, Almost too lightly. It made Sam shiver a little, one of the puppies whimpered and Gabriel was pulling back in a moment. 

“Gabe….” He repeated slowly, soflty, his eyes wide and searching now. Fire flickering through him. Not, desire, but perhaps hope. Something strong and needy, like he craved the touch. Sam wished he could explain what it felt like. It wasn’t sexual at all, but it was.. Something. He ached a little now as Gabriel shushed the pup and put it down with some of the others. Sam shifted his weight and then he sighed as he carefully moved puppies to sit up. He didn’t press it, knowing that Gabriel had his reasons.

“I’m scared of touch now.” Gabriel said quietly now. “I’m, not finding joy in most of the things that in the past delighted me, made me feel alive. I don’t even want to pull any tricks.” The Archangel was petting another puppy that had come to his side, letting his fingers trail as the pup tried to bite at them and flopped over. A tiny smile touching his lips at the pup’s antics. Sam carefully shifted so he was facing Gabriel now. He wondered if the Archangel would say anything else. He was rewarded after both of them played with puppies for a few minutes, There was pouncing and small puppy barks. “I’m not scared to touch you Sam.”

The words were surprising. Sam hadn’t really expected that. He took a breath. “Gabriel I, I don’t know that I can give you….”

“I don’t need sex Sam. It’s fun, it’s a way to pass the time.” Gabriel looked up at him and caught his eyes, sincerity that he’d seen only in flickers blazing in their honey depths. “I miss being held. I miss, having someone to just talk to. Share dinner.” Gabriel paused and then he shrugged a little bit now. “I… You saved me. I didn’t deserve it. Not after, the shit I put you through.”

“Yeah, you were an asshole.” Sam took a breath and then he drug hand through his own hair a moment. “But you didn’t deserve to be tortured by Asmodeous…” 

“You didn’t deserve the Cage.” Gabriel returned and Sam flinched, then he sighed. “Look..”

“It’s in the past. All of it. All we can do now is move forward.” Sam was quiet in thought for a moment or two longer. “We do need your help, but, I’d be happy to have you around even if you didn’t.”

“I’ll think about it.” Gabriel said after half a beat. “Pick one. Yours.”

“What?” Sam gaped a moment and then Gabriel grinned and wiggled a little puppy paw at him. “I made it right before this, so pick one. We’ll take it home.” 

Easier said than done. Sam played with the puppies a bit more and found himself picking out two. “I can’t decide” He admitted quietly now as he cradled them both.  
“Then we take both. And fuck Dean if he complains.” Gabriel grinned and moved to get up now. He waved Sam down and walked across the room to a door that the tall brunet hadn’t noticed before. The Archangel slipped through it and Sam looked down at the Puppies he had cradled against his chest. He hoped this wasn’t pointless. What if they all made it to the other Universe, where Mom and Jack where and didn’t come back? It wouldn’t be fair to the puppies after all. He considered them both and then he sighed softly and kissed their soft heads, smelling the smell of Puppy on them both. That strange downy sort of smell. He let his eyes close for a few moments. Relaxed and enjoying this. A soft hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced up at Gabriel now.

“We’re good to go.. All four of us.” Gabriel dangled a pair of puppy collars with cute matching leashes now. “I’ll get us back to the bunker and we can get them settled right?”

“Yeah… Okay.” Sam smiled and he shifted, but Gabriel’s hand was firm, keeping him seated. It only took a moment and they were back in his room, on his bed. The puppies didn’t even seem to notice immediately that things had changed. Sam grinned softly and adjusted his hold, moving to get himself up properly. “Lets let them explore?” He suggested leaning down to put them down.

“They need names you know.” Gabriel mused quietly now. Sam shrugged softly now and then he smiled as he let them go. The puppies both sniffed each other, then around his feet some. Then scampered to do the same at Gabriel’s feet. It took a little while but eventually they wandered out of Sam’s room. It was comfortable. There was something nice about it. After an hour of sniffing about the puppies had fallen asleep near the table in the library. Sam was fussing about making sure that Gabriel had delivered enough things for them.

“What the fuck?” Dean’s voice rang out and Sam glanced up and sighed, his brother was wearing sleep pants but no shirt. It was clear that his, bedroom activities had been quite, vigorous, the bruises he could see and the hint of scratches at the top of his shoulders hinting at it. “Be nice. Hope and Faith have already had a very busy day.” He said and then he sighed. “And please go put on a shirt?”

“Good lord Dean-o. You leave little brother in similar shape?” Gabriel said, tipping his head back to examine the older Winchester briefly and with interest.

“Why are there puppies on the floor?” Dean said, ignoring Gabriel’s question for a moment now. “Why are there puppies? Period?”

“Gabriel and I eloped and needed children.” Sam deadpanned. Gabriel just started to grin now as Dean’s head jerked up from looking at the puppies to stare at his brother.

“What?” He said woodenly. Like he couldn’t believe his ears.

“I believe he said they eloped and those are your nieces.” Castiel rumbled as he finally appeared, wearing what appeared to be one of Dean’s Metallica shirts and a pair of sleep pants. He moved around Dean easily and padded forward to kneel down and examine the sleeping dogs with mild interest. “Does this mean you’re staying Gabriel?”

“Least till Sammy gets tired of me.” Gabriel mused idly now and then smiled and watched the other angel for a moment before his eyes flicked to meet Sam’s. There was a smile of soft amusement on the tall man’s face. “I mean, can’t hurt.”

“So you’ll help us?” Dean asked now, his eyes moving to stare at the Archangel. “With the spell?”

“I’ll think about it.” Gabriel replied crisply and then he shifted and stretched lazily, only to find his fists hitting Sam’s chest when the brunet moved to his side. He blinked up at him, head tipped back. Sam snorted softly now and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Archangel’s forehead.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of you Gabriel.” He said very softly now. “Not if you keep being exactly, like you are.”

“….Sammy there something you wanna tell me?” Dean asked now. He’d shuffled over and couched down next to Castiel to study the sleeping puppies. 

“Can’t think of a damn thing.” Sam said as he moved to step away again. “Oh, We’re not getting rid of them.” 

“….Wouldn’t dream of it Sammy.”


End file.
